


A seed does not bloom the day it's planted

by Katp2021



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Famous Harry, Fluff and Angst, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Sometimes share, Top Harry, niall - Freeform, nonfamous louis, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katp2021/pseuds/Katp2021
Summary: Life has ups and downs , the challenges you get to face as a couple are plenty and sometimes it's gets hard so hard that you think giving up is the solution.Sometimes love is not enough to keep everyone in a relationship happy.





	A seed does not bloom the day it's planted

Louis let’s go, you’re late!!”

Louis’ eyes shot open as he heard his mum banging on his bedroom door and screaming. He looked over to the clock and saw that he had to be at school in 15 minutes. “Shit!” He said as he leapt out of bed and searched for clothes.

He nearly ran into his closet before pulling out a pair of tan chinos, a grey shirt and red suspenders. He pulled on his pants and shirt before quickly clipping his suspenders and then looking in the mirror. Louis ran his fingers through his hair and styled it messily, then running to the bathroom to brush his teeth before grabbing his backpack and running down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Louis you need to eat something before you leave!” Jay said as she saw her son trying to run out the door.

“Mum I don’t have time for that! I’ll get something at school later. I need to go!” Louis said as he pulled on his fall jacket and grabbed his bag and theatre costume. “Bye kiddos, see you all later!” He said before running out the door and to his car.

Louis jumped into his small compact car and roared the engine to life before quickly reversing out of the driveway and speeding down the main road to get to school. He made quick work of the supposed to be 10 minute drive which he cut down to 5 by speeding down the road, and paying no attention to traffic laws. When he pulled into school and parked his car in his usual spot he saw that he had still had about 5 minutes to spare. Louis got out of his car and let out a deep breath as he made his way inside the building.

Just as Louis was about to head up the first couple steps of the school he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Lou! Runnin late?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, I slept in. I went to bed at like 3 am after having to do homework and finishing up the play's lines.” Louis explained as they walked up the steps and saw Liam and Zayn waiting for them by the doors.

“Sorry mate that sucks.” Niall said sympathetically.

“Hello boys, happy Friday.” Liam said through a grin as they began to make their way inside.

“We doin anything after Louis performance tonight lads?” Zayn asked.

“We could hang at my place and-” Liam began.

“Hey smartmouth!”

The four lads turned around and saw a boy with curly hair get shoved into a locker as someone knocked the books from his hand. They couldn’t see his face as he kept his gaze to the ground and the boy who shoved him walked away as he picked up his books. They all tried to get a look at him but he refused to look up.

“Who is that?” Louis asked as he glanced back at the boy.

Niall looked over his shoulder and only saw the back of the younger lads head. “Hm. I don’t know… I’ve never seen him before.”

“What’s wrong princess can’t take a couple hits?” The guy above the curly boy  asked, nearly yelling.

The boy's head smacked against the floor as he got punched and let out a small whimper as the pain was shooting through his body.

All of a sudden he didn’t feel the guy above him and he heard someone fall to the ground with an ‘umph’. He refused to open his eyes as he tried to regain his breathing and ignore the pain that ran through him.

“Louis what the hell?! Get off him!” Harry heard the guy that had been hitting him yell.

Harry heard some rustling and heavy breathing. “I suggest you leave now Bobby!” He heard from someone with a much deeper yet Irish, smoother voice.

It was quiet for a second before Harry heard another higher voice again. “Go! Now!” He yelled.

Harry clutched at his stomach and curled in on himself as he heard footsteps. But they weren’t coming towards him, instead they were walking away. Harry heard some rustling and he felt someone over him, so he only curled in on himself more.

“Hey…” Harry heard another soft voice say.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found four pairs of eyes  looking back at him worriedly two blue and two brown.

“Here let me help you up.” The blonde boy said quietly.

Harry nodded slowly as the boy reached out his hand to help Harry up. As he stood Harry felt like his ribs were piercing into his lungs and his head was getting attacked by  a jackhammer. Harry placed his hand in the boy’s and winced in pain as he stood up fully.

“Why don’t we go to the bathroom and clean you up a bit? You got a bit of blood on your face and I don’t know if you’re still bleeding.” He said quietly.

Harry could only nod slightly as he didn’t trust his voice. The lad nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist the others following behind and Harry glanced down at him as a small blush came onto his cheeks.

The boy started helping Harry slowly down the hall as every time Harry walked a new wave of pain shot through him. It took them a while to get to the bathroom but once they were there the boy with puppy eyes offered him a clean t-shirt .

“What’s your name?” The boy asked quietly.

“Harry… Harry Styles.” Harry breathed out.

“I’m Liam, that's Niall who was walking with you and that's Louis and Zayn…” The soft voice said.

“Are you all friends ?” Harry asked quietly, looking everywhere except for the boys in front of him, who couldn’t seem to stop staring at Harry.

Liam quickly nodded his head and said a stern ‘yes’.

“What year are you in?” Louis asked through his own smile as he saw Harry had dimples and he found that utterly adorable.

“11.” Harry said.

“So you’re what 16 years old?”

Harry looked at him odd for a second and confused as to why these guys was actually trying to get to know him. So Harry just nodded slightly and looked back over to Zayn to see him already staring at him.

“Well, we're in year 12. 17 years old expect for Louis here , he may be tiny but he is a year older” He stated.

Harry just nodded again, he really didn’t understand why they were talking to him.

Louis looked over at Harry and faltered with himself for a second before opening his mouth to speak. “So let's get back to class and we meet up during lunch”

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at the older boy. “You’d actually let me hang out with you?” He asked not convinced.

“Y-yeah… I mean you seem pretty cool and funny.” Louis said as a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

A wide smile came across Harry’s face as he saw the older boy blush. "Really guys am in a year behind you guys," He asked innocently.

"Yes , we cool with you." Zayn confirmed.

The bell rang and they started walking off to their classes.

“I uh… I never said thanks.” Harry said nervously. “So thanks for earlier guys…” Harry said but it barely came out as a whisper as he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

*~*

During lunch they met up, sat together talked and fooled around Niall told Harry to join their music club when Harry talked about his love for guitar. Louis left first since he had a custom fitting.

As Louis walked to his car he couldn’t keep the small smile off his face the small play today got good reviews. He felt as if there was a skip in his step as he moved closer to his car, but his eyes caught something just as he was reaching for the handle.

“Harry!!” Louis yelled happily.

Harry shot his head up and saw Louis standing near a car in his gym clothes but with some remaining make up stain. A shy smile came across his face as he waved slightly and began to walk towards the older lad.

“What are you still doing here?” Louis asked through a smile once Harry was close enough to him.

“I uh… I had to um stay after with a teacher for something about my syllabus.” Harry stuttered out quietly.

Louis looked at him odd for a second, nodding before speaking again. “Do you need a ride or something? I can drive you.” He offered happily. But then he remembered he just came from  
a play and he didn't remove all the cosmetic probably still had the eyebrows lined and powder . Louis mentally cursed himself  he  was most likely pushing Harry away than making the younger boy comfortable .

A small grin came to Harry’s face as he glanced at Louis. “Sure, that would be great.”

A wide smile came across Louis' face as he looked at the younger lad. “Great! The doors unlocked you can just hop in.” He said.

“So um… It’s uh, it’s Friday.” Louis said nervously.

Harry glanced over at Louis and let out a laugh that may have been too loud for the small compact car, but he couldn’t help it. He slapped a hand over his mouth to try and muffle it but Louis was already looking over at him and his own laugh came out.

“I’m sorry… I was actually going to say something else but that just came out.” Louis said through his own laugh.

As Harry calmed his laughter he turned towards Louis who was smiling shyly. “Okay what then?” He asked.

Louis stuttered with his words and glanced over to Harry before opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say. “Well I guess first I don’t know where you live, and I’m just kind of driving wherever and second are you um, are you busy tonight?” He asked nervously, gripping the steering wheel just a bit tighter.

Harry was kind of taken back by that and kept his eyes locked on Louis in shock. “U-um no… I’m not busy.” Harry said quietly.

“Great!” Louis said a bit loud and excited. “Sorry… Uh great. S-so do you want to maybe do something later the boys and I are going to Liam's place?” He asked, glancing over at Harry.

“I live on Graham's Drive.” Harry said.

Louis looked over at him with a shocked face. “No way?! I live like a block away from there and Niall a few houses from there !” He said happily.

Harry couldn’t help but let out another small laugh as he saw how excited Louis was.

“So I’ll just drop you off, and shower and everything. I’ll text you when I’m on the way, okay?” Louis asked through a wide smile as he turned onto a street that connected to Graham.

“Yeah, that sounds great . Plus the contour looks good on you” Harry said sheepishly.

Louis smiled over at him and he couldn’t seem to wipe it off his face as he turned onto Harry’s street. "You waited till now to drop the bomb didn't you?” He laughed. "Which one is yours?"

“It’s the uh, the cream one, three down on the right.” Harry directed.

Louis nodded and pulled into Harry’s medium sized looking home. “Alright, so I’ll see you in about an hour?” Louis asked nervously.

“Sure. Should I wear anything like nice or something?” Harry asked nervous himself as he ran his fingers through the front of his hair.

Louis thought about it for a second before speaking. “Just something casual will probably be playing video games .” He said through a small smile.

Harry nodded through his own grin and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. “Thanks for the ride by the way.” He said quietly as he began to open the door.

“Of course.” Louis said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

“See you in an hour.” Harry repeated with his own smile creeping on his face.

Louis watched as Harry got out of his car and walked to his front door, and not starting the car until he saw that Harry was in the house. As he started his car again he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

"Lou it’s Friday night and we’re ready to- What are you doing?” Niall asked confused as he walked into his best mates bedroom which was unusually quite.

“i'm going to pick up Harry I invited him to our Friday night.” Louis said as he picked up a shirt and looked at it.

“That's ok, the fellow is good company and he will in with everyone” Niall said referring to him, Liam and Zayn as he walked over to Louis’ bed and took a seat.

Louis looked up and glared at the younger lad. “First of all that’s  true and second of all I can have some competition in FIFA.” He laughed.

“And I get someone interested in guitar” Niall asked as he happily jumped on the bed.

Niall scoffed. “Those are your club pants wear sweatpants .” He said as he eyed Louis in his jeans.

“Alright creep…” Louis said as he looked at his best mate with an odd face.

Niall chuckled to himself as he looked back into louis' closet “Here!!” He said happily as he grabbed an Adidas sweatpants.

“Louis! Don’t you look handsome, where are you going?” Jay asked.

“Boys night!!” Niall answered for him.

Jay looked at her son " Louis that’s great! How was your play today?” She said happily as she clapped her hands together.

“What’s great?” Lottie asked coming into the foyer.

“Your brother's play went well” Jay said excitedly.

“Look I really need to-” Louis began.

Lottie scoffed. “When is the red carpet premier?” She asked through a teasing smile.

Louis glared at her annoyed before pushing past his mum and sister and opening the door and leaving with Niall trailing behind him.

“am going to pick Harry up , you bringing the snacks right?" Louis asked

“Yep.” Niall said walking towards his on car, parting ways with Louis .

Harry saw Louis’ car pull up from his bedroom window and he cursed himself as he grabbed his phone and nearly ran out of his room. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest as ran towards the door and just as he was about to open it he remembered Louis hadn’t even rung the doorbell yet. “Shit, okay…” Harry breathed out as he backed away from the door and went into the kitchen waiting for a knock or the doorbell to sound. He paced around the kitchen nervously and tried to keep his breathing somewhat normal but when the sudden doorbell went off Harry jumped startled and he shot his head up, feeling his eyes go wide. Remain calm, good impression, just friends.

“Hey.” Louis breathed out

Harry felt his face heat up as he saw Louis staring at him. “Um hey.” Harry said quietly back.

Louis offered him a small smile and shuffled on his feet before speaking. “I clean up nice right , the blush is all gone right” He asked.

“Um yeah.” Harry said before he cleared his throat and tried to calm his breathing. “I just need to grab my coat. Also the mascara must have been waterproof ” He said quietly laughing before turning back into the house and reaching for his coat that rested on the banister of his stairs.

The two boys began to walk to the car when Louis remembered something. “Is your mum not home? I was going to introduce myself.” He said sheepishly.

“Um no, it was just me at home.” Harry said

“Oh, alright. Well maybe when I drop you off you still need a guardian in the night.” Louis said through a smile as they made their way to the car.

Harry let out a light laugh as he looked over at Louis who had his eyes locked on the road. “To be honest I was a bit nervous to intrude on your night in when we just met.” Harry stated.

Louis’ eyes widened as he looked over at the younger lad in shock. “Don't let Niall hear you he already has a list of songs to teach you on his guitar!” He said dramatically.

Harry let out a loud laugh as he saw how serious Louis was. He looked over at the older lad and saw he was already looking back at him with a warm smile.

They got to Liam's house, greeted by Karen who welcomed Harry and treated him just like the other boys. Niall arrived with snacks and Karen excused herself to give the boys privacy and the night began. They played FIFA as promised and Harry was not even winning, played pool and darts , ordered pizza and Liam and Harry bonded on health eating which the other boys didn't like. They did some 20 questions and when the clock was at 10 Louis suggested to take Harry home since he didn't get parents approval just to make Harry feel comfortable. The said their farewells and next week party at Zayn's place since his parents were traveling.

In the car back home Louis started the conversation.“So I uh, I haven’t seen you around school before. Are you new or am I just blind?” Louis asked, trying to get some type of conversation going.

“No, I’m sort of new this year. My sister goes to uni here and there was just a better opportunity here I guess.” Harry said with a small shrug.

“I would’ve felt like an idiot if you’ve been going to school with me for over 2years and me never noticing you.” Louis said through a light laugh.

“What happened at school today is it a usual thing?” Louis asked as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“No” Harry scoffed.

Louis looked at Harry confused. “You don't have to tell me the exact details of what led to that but it won't happen again Liam and Zayn made sure if that.” He asked as he remembered earlier today.

“It's complicated and I will tell you just not today is that enough .” Harry explained.  
Louis just nodded as he looked over at the younger lad.

“You have any siblings?” Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

Louis smiled and nodded slightly as he thought about his sisters. “Yeah I have 4 little sisters.” He said happily.

Harry looked over at Louis in shock. “Wow your dad must love that.” He said jokingly.

Louis’ smile faltered a bit as he thought about his dad. " Their dad does , my real father left but Mark rised me.” He said quietly.

Harry nodded slowly as he looked over at Louis and saw that the usual spark in his eye wasn’t there. “I’m sorry about that.” He said quietly.

“Nah it’s okay. Mark has been there for us ” He said a bit happier.

“That’s good.” Harry said through a small grin.

“So I know you have a sister but is that it for siblings?” Louis asked as he picked his head back up.

“Yeah, that's it. Just me, my sister, my mum and step dad.” Harry said happily.

Louis smiled to himself as he heard how happy Harry was talking about his family. “You must be close with them.”

“Oh yeah. I mean they’re all like my best friends but my mum and I are really close.” Harry explained.

“That’s nice. You guys go out and do cooking and health? Go to spa and yoga?” Louis teased.

“Totally, cause I’m so manly.” Harry joked back. “yes as a matter of fact I used to work in a bakery and yoga is good for you.” He said softly. "At least when I go to spa I don't need facial unlike someone I know!" He laughed.

“My mum and I we are close , she's my best friend. And stop with the make up jokes ” Louis explained through a small laugh.

They reached Harry's place and when Harry was about to open the door , the front door swung open to reveal a girl, maybe 20 years old in the doorway. She raised her eyes at the two of them and Louis felt his face burning as he blushed.

“I didn’t know your sister lived with you.” Louis muttered to Harry.

Harry just nodded as he looked at his sister annoyed.

“Hi I’m Louis. You must be Gemma.” Louis said with a gentle smile.

“Yeah that would be me. How old are you?” She asked squaring her eyes at Louis.

“Um 17.” Louis said a bit nervous as he felt her stare him down.

At that she raised her eyebrows and looked over to her brother. Harry gave her a warning glare and she rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Louis.

“Why are you back so late?” She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“W-we were um.” Louis cleared his throat as he felt his breath hitch.

Gemma nodded and eyed the boy in front of her. “So-”

“Gem Go. Now.” Harry said.

“Harry I’m just-”

“Now. Close the door.” He said annoyed.

Gemma muttered out a’ fine’ before eyeing Louis one more time as he said a nervous ‘bye’. She closed the door and as she did so Harry let out a deep breath.

“Sorry about that.” Harry muttered as he turned back to Louis.

“It’s fine.” Louis squeaked out. “I get it being an older brother.” He said.

They said their good-byes since Harry's mum was already in bed and insisted he would introduce himself another day. Today's events were awesome he met friends , high school was going to be great after all.

The five boys started hanging out from that day , Niall teaching Harry guitar the four of them were all in music club and Louis play was starting to print out open night for Thanksgiving break.

**Author's Note:**

> I like drama , and ideas are just flowing hope you like it 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos if you do , comment but be gentle 
> 
> Feel free to add suggestions
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
